


Irresistible

by Shepard_Ev



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shepard_Ev/pseuds/Shepard_Ev
Summary: Дочери предательницы и так непросто освоиться на корабле. А что делать, если к капитану испытываешь отнюдь не научный интерес?





	

По полю боя в душном помещении бункера витали самые разнообразные запахи, неприятно щекочущие нос, а от звуков выстрелов и взрывов буквально разрывало перепонки. Все это существенно затрудняло ориентацию в пространстве, а о слежении за постоянно меняющими позиции врагами и говорить не приходилось. Это были штурмовики какой-то неизвестной организации, ставившей опыты и, кажется, убившей адмирала Альянса.

По настоянию Бенезии Лиара прошла продвинутую военную подготовку, предназначенную для десантниц азари, иначе мать просто не отпустила бы ее на раскопки, заперев где-нибудь. Однако юная Т`Сони никогда особо не стремилась в военное ремесло, предпочитая погрузиться в изучение истории древней расы протеан.

Но сейчас пули свистели над головой, так и норовя пробить щиты и проделать в теле пару лишних дырок, и Лиара сама не знала, зачем она здесь. Ей просто хотелось побольше времени проводить с совсем недавно спасшей ее девушкой. Коммандер Шепард, первый человек-спектр, невероятно сильная личность, сумевшая получить послание из Маяка протеан и не просто остаться в живых, но и сохранить рассудок. Интерес ученого пересиливал всякий страх, поэтому азари уговорила капитана, чтобы та взяла ее на высадку. Просто чтобы быть рядом хотя бы в «Мако».

— Гаррус, Лиара! — послышался в наушнике отрывистый голос Шепард. — Отходите ко входу! Живо!

Т`Сони встрепенулась и выглянула из укрытия, чтобы оценить позиции. Турианец, отстреливаясь, пятился назад, к коридору, из которого вышел их отряд. Азари от него отделяла всего пара десятков метров, однако она не увидела, чтобы туда направлялась коммандер. Быстро перебежав за другой контейнер, Лиара заметила Шепард, окруженную несколькими штурмовиками. Она старалась маневрировать, но перекрестный огонь не давал ей и малейшей передышки, а кинетические щиты ярко вспыхивали, поглощая заряды.

Сердце Лиары больно сжалось от понимания, что коммандеру некуда деться. Она решила во что бы то ни стало помочь ей. Т`Сони сосредоточилась и использовала деформацию, тут же разорвавшую одного из врагов на куски. Шепард не сразу сообразила, что произошло, а азари, не медля ни секунды, броском заставила подлететь еще одного солдата. Лиара спряталась, чтобы перевести дыхание, потому что привлекла к себе внимание оставшихся противников, тут же принявшихся поливать ее шквальным огнем.

Не успела Т`Сони снова высунуться, как на том месте, где только что стояла коммандер, раздался взрыв, а попытавшуюся отпрыгнуть вперед Шепард отбросило на несколько метров. Едва приземлившись, она перекатилась, встав на одно колено, и направила дуло штурмовой винтовки прямо на Лиару. Азари удивленно посмотрела на капитана и не успела даже шевельнуться, когда та выпустила очередь куда-то ей за спину. Обернувшись, она увидела, как бездыханное тело штурмовика с глухим стуком рухнуло на пол. Тем временем, девушка уже успела сменить позицию и методично отстреливала уцелевших после взрыва врагов.

— Шепард, мне бы тут помощь не помешала, — послышался на удивление спокойный голос Вакариана в наушнике, — но если вы там заняты, то я постараюсь сам разобраться. 

— Мы сейчас, Гаррус, — отозвалась коммандер, не слишком удачно бросив гранату, угодившую совсем не туда, куда она рассчитывала, мало кого задев. — Твою мать! — выругалась девушка.

Заметив это, Лиара сосредоточилась и выпустила сингулярность, поднявшую в воздух не только солдат, нелепо барахтавшихся в воздухе в попытке ухватить свои винтовки, но и трупы, оружие и даже какие-то оторванные конечности. Шепард невозмутимо выпустила несколько очередей, расправившись с последними врагами. Она мельком взглянула на мини-радар на омни-туле, оценивая обстановку, и, слегка поморщившись, резко поднялась на ноги. Т`Сони последовала ее примеру и выбралась из укрытия.

— Пойдем, Гаррусу нужна помощь, — рыкнула Шепард, одарив Лиару таким злобным взглядом, что она даже поежилась.

Не теряя времени, коммандер направилась к коридору, за которым в соседнем помещении турианец вел бой. Ее движения были быстрыми и точными, а наблюдать за ней всегда доставляло огромное удовольствие, но только не сейчас, когда предстояло еще одно столкновение с врагом. Т`Сони встряхнула головой, приводя себя в чувство, и поспешила за капитаном. Похоже, она рассердилась на что-то, но азари не могла понять на что.

С оставшимися противниками проблем не возникло, и уже минут через двадцать в бункере повисла тишина, прерываемая лишь стуком ботинок о металлический пол. Команда осмотрела помещения на предмет интересных вещей — кажется, удалось найти какие-то примочки на оружие, что Гаррус воспринял с огромным энтузиазмом, бережно сложив их в контейнер. Шепард явно не разделяла его оптимизма, все ее действия сопровождались тяжелым молчанием, и это крайне беспокоило Лиару. Когда коммандер скачала все интересующие ее данные о таинственной организации под названием «Цербер» с терминала, то коротко приказала всем направляться к выходу.

Когда азари уже собиралась забраться в «Мако», Шепард подошла к ней и весьма грубо развернула к себе.

— Какого хрена ты творишь, Т`Сони?! Ты хотела угробить весь отряд?! — прорычала она, а глаза ее пылали такой яростью, что по спине пробежались мурашки. Лиара сглотнула и отступила на шаг, но уперлась в транспортник, а девушка продолжила все тем же гневным тоном: — Я отдала четкий приказ, так скажи мне, какого черта ты осталась?

— Я бы справилась, коммандер, — ответила азари, попытавшись вложить в голос всю свою уверенность, но выдерживать взгляд Шепард было очень непросто.

— Мне плевать, что ты там о себе думаешь! — процедила сквозь зубы девушка, продолжая пристально смотреть Лиаре в глаза, практически прожигая в ней дыру. — Пока я командую отрядом, мне нужно, чтобы ты подчинялась приказам.

— Тебя окружили наемники, — Т`Сони не собиралась так просто сдаваться, хоть и чувствовала, как уже подкатывают слезы, но показать слабость и расплакаться позволить себе не могла, — я хотела тебе помочь. Я не могла тебя бросить!

— У меня все было под контролем, я знала, что буду делать, а вот тебе чуть башку не снес обошедший с тыла солдат, — кажется, коммандер совсем не собиралась менять свой тон, от которого все внутри неприятно сжималось.

— Я его не заметила, — понурив голову, призналась Лиара.

— Зато я заметила! — рявкнула Шепард, заставив этим снова посмотреть ей в глаза. — Именно поэтому я отдала приказ отступать. Тем более Гаррусу нужна была поддержка. Из-за твоего неподчинения мог погибнуть весь отряд! Ты могла пострадать...

После последних слов коммандер как-то странно поджала губы, словно не хотела этого говорить, затем, смерив гневным взглядом вжавшую голову в плечи азари, резко развернулась и направилась куда-то в сторону от «Мако». Отойдя на некоторое расстояние, она с силой пнула небольшой валун несколько раз.

— Она меня ненавидит, — тихо проговорила Т`Сони, проводив ее грустным взглядом.

— Это не так, — молча наблюдавший за развернувшейся сценой Гаррус положил руку ей на плечо, отчего стало немного легче. После тяжелого, светящегося гневом взгляда Шепард, голубые глаза турианца, с заботой смотревшие на нее, хоть друг друга они почти не знали, ощущались чуть ли не спасительным маяком.

— И не доверяет мне до конца, думая, что я могу работать на Бенезию.

— Она не взяла бы тебя на высадку и уж тем более ни на шаг не подпустила к «Нормандии», если бы так думала, — покачал головой Вакариан, — просто ты должна понять, что она военный и привыкла к другому. Ты поступила благородно, попытавшись ей помочь, но это поставило под удар всех, включая тебя. Вот она и злится.

— Просто ее окружили, я не хотела, чтобы она погибла, — Лиара взглянула на собеседника, — и что теперь будет?

— Насколько я знаю, ей нужно немного времени, чтобы успокоиться, — ответил турианец, посмотрев в сторону Шепард.

Тем временам коммандер вернулась и коротко приказала: «В «Мако», живо», забравшись на место наводчика и связавшись с фрегатом:

— Ну что? Всем задницу надрали? — послышался бодрый голос пилота.

— Тебе надерем, Джокер, если через пять минут не заберешь нас, — недовольно отозвалась девушка.

— Буду через четыре, — хихикнул парень, — мне дороги мои кости.

Лиара заметила, что Шепард уже хотела что-то ему ответить, но тот предусмотрительно отключил связь. Гаррус аккуратно пристроил контейнер с ценными трофеями, а сам забрался на водительское сидение. Пока они ждали фрегат, коммандер молча сверлила взглядом пустое пространство перед собой. Азари сидела сзади, что позволяло ей беспрепятственно наблюдать за капитаном. Она старалась не думать, как сегодняшний ее поступок отразится на ней в будущем, но напряженная поза Шепард явно не предвещала ничего хорошего. И больше всего Лиара боялась почему-то, что теперь конец всем их только начавшим выстраиваться отношениям — больше никаких разговоров в столовой и визитов к ней в каюту просто узнать о самочувствии. У юной азари всегда было мало друзей, но ей отчаянно хотелось, чтобы именно Шепард стала таковой, и ей казалось, что это взаимно. Хотя, скорее всего, она выдавала за желаемое обычную вежливость. Истинное свое отношение к дочери предательницы коммандер показала именно сейчас.

Когда отряд вернулся на «Нормандию», Шепард первой выбралась из транспортника, но вместо того, чтобы направиться к лифту, остановилась, задумавшись о чем-то. За ней — Гаррус, тут же потащивший свои находки к верстаку, где опять копошилась с оружием Эшли. Т`Сони тоже последовала за ними и ступила на пол фрегата, однако адреналин после боя уже отступил, и она почувствовала, что левую ногу от каждого движения пронзает жуткая боль.

— Лиара! — Шепард подошла ближе, видимо, заметив ее хромоту, и в голосе звучали нотки волнения, что удивляло после всего сказанного на планете. — Ты в порядке?

— Наверное, потянула лодыжку, ничего серьезного, — стараясь не морщиться от боли, ответила азари.

— Тебе помочь добраться до медотсека? — «Интересно, откуда в ней проснулось столько заботы?» — подумалось Т`Сони, но в ответ она лишь отрицательно помотала головой.

— Справлюсь сама, — буркнула Лиара и, обдумывая произошедшее, направилась к лифту, стараясь не хромать. 

— Уильямс! Ко мне! — донеслось от Шепард, быстро переключившейся на работу, но что она говорила Эшли, уже слышно не было.

Т`Сони раз за разом прокручивала в голове случившееся, стараясь понять, как ей реагировать на подобное поведение. Может, у людей были приняты такие перепады настроения, но Лиара к такому не привыкла. Однако Шепард интересовало ее самочувствие, и что это было? Проявление настоящей заботы или просто беспокойство за члена экипажа? Хотя Лиара и не член экипажа вовсе. Так и не разобравшись в истинных мотивах коммандера, азари вошла в медотсек. Доктор Чаквас осмотрела поврежденную ногу и наложила шину.

— На «Нормандии» полно солдат, — недовольно покачала головой женщина, заканчивая манипуляции, — Шепард не должна была брать тебя.

— Я сама вызвалась, — пожала плечами азари.

— Но зачем, Лиара? — вскинула брови Карин. — Ты здесь как специалист по протеанам, ты не обязана ходить на высадки.

— Доктор Чаквас, я проходила боевую подготовку десантниц-азари, так что я полноценный боец, — ушла от прямого ответа Т`Сони, сама его не зная, по правде говоря.

— Просто будь осторожней, — тепло улыбнулась женщина и начала убирать медицинские принадлежности, — можешь принять душ.

— Спасибо, — благодарно кивнула азари и направилась к себе, чтобы снять броню и переодеться во что-то более удобное.

Ей нравилась Карин. Она, наверное, единственная, не считая Джокера и Шепард, кто не смотрел косо в ее сторону, стоило только подняться на борт «Нормандии». Доктор всегда была дружелюбной, в отличие от остального экипажа, шептавшегося за спиной и постоянно бросающего недоверчивые, а иногда откровенно злобные взгляды в сторону дочери Бенезии. Поэтому Лиара старалась как можно меньше покидать свое «убежище».

Взяв все необходимое, азари направилась в душевую. Она всегда старалась подгадывать время так, чтобы там никого не было, потому что чувствовала себя неуютно, когда другие девушки из команды глазели на нее. Но сейчас шел самый разгар ночной смены, и вряд ли кто-то собрался бы помыться в такое время. 

Когда двери в душевую открылись, Лиара замерла на пороге, удивленно заметив девушку, стоящую у раковины в брюках и белье, но без майки. Она пыталась рассмотреть в зеркале что-то на своей спине. У азари даже перехватило дыхание от такого зрелища: стройное, подтянутое тело с крепкими мыщцами, бледная кожа с заметными кое-где шрамами, небольшая, но приковывающая внимание грудь. Лиаре безумно захотелось прикоснуться к ней, провести ладонью по коже, почувствовать мышцы, наверняка твердые как камень. Т`Сони перевела взгляд на ее лицо. Азари не знала, считается ли Шепард красивой по человеческим меркам, но она ей определенно нравилась. Черные волосы, слегка прищуренные голубые глаза, небольшой нос, покрытый веснушками, совсем как у Лиары, практически неулыбающийся, а сейчас и вовсе скривившийся в недовольной усмешке рот, шрам на подбородке, а еще такой же, рассекший правую бровь...

Только сейчас Т`Сони поняла, что все это время, что она бесстыдно разглядывала коммандера, та молча наблюдала за ней, скептически прищурившись. Интересно, она точно также оценивала ее, или просто думала о том, какая идиотка эта азари, постоянно говорящая и делающая глупости, стоит только Шепард зайти в комнату и, не дай Богиня, завести разговор. Лиара почувствовала, как щеки вспыхнули от стыда и смущения. Она хотела убежать, но ноги словно приросли к полу, а тело не хотело слушаться.

Девушка быстро взяла висящую рядом футболку и надела ее, поморщившись от боли. Только сейчас Т`Сони заметила рану чуть выше лопатки и стекающую по спине кровь.

— Коммандер, ты ранена? — взволнованно спросила азари, инстинктивно дернувшись в ее сторону.

— Нет, — отрезала Шепард и отступила на шаг, как будто не хотела никого впускать в свое личное пространство, — всего лишь царапина. И не смей проговориться Чаквас, — сверкнула она гневным взглядом.

— Я хотела... — начала говорить Лиара, но коммандер не дала ей закончить.

— Душ твой, — бросила она, направляясь к выходу, даже несмотря на то, что сама явно не успела им воспользоваться. Однако у самой двери она остановилась и, слегка повернув голову, но не глядя на собеседницу, спросила: — Как твоя нога?

— Нормально, — ответила азари, опять стараясь понять, что услышала в этом простом вопросе, ведь какие-то отголоски заботы в нем точно были, — через пару дней будет как новенькая.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Шепард и вышла прочь.

Лиара проводила ее взглядом и некоторое время смотрела на дверь, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу, но это у нее никак не выходило. Вдруг ее внимание привлекло что-то черное, выделяющееся ярким пятном на светлой поверхности раковины. Азари подошла ближе и взяла небольшой покореженный кусочек металла. Присмотревшись, она поняла, что это осколок гранаты, наверное, той самой, что Шепард бросила себе под ноги, когда хотела спасти Лиару от подкравшегося сзади врага. А ведь она могла погибнуть от взрыва, но все равно сделала это. Почему?

Она глубоко вдохнула, стараясь разобраться, что почувствовала, увидев коммандера в душевой. Т`Сони никогда не испытывала влечения к людям, да и вообще к кому-то, будучи постоянно погруженной в свои исследования и раскопки. Она-то и общалась мало и в основном на научные темы. Конечно, ей приходилось вести праздные светские беседы на приемах, куда ее постоянно таскала мать, но там было достаточно поговорить о погоде, да блеснуть парой фактов о протеанах, чтобы удовлетворить любопытство, кто же такая — дочь матриарха Бенезии. А потом Лиара и вовсе сбежала на раскопки и много времени проводила в одиночестве, копаясь в тайнах прошлого. 

И до этого момента ее все устраивало, но теперь многое изменилось. Ей хотелось постоянно находиться рядом с Шепард. И после такой бурной реакции тела на полуобнаженную девушку списывать этот интерес на чисто научный она уже просто не могла. Игнорировать то, что коммандер ей нравится больше, чем сильная личность, получившая послание протеан, было бесполезно. Но, похоже, придется забыть об этих чувствах, ведь девушка не испытывала ничего подобного, а скорее даже наоборот. И уж теперь Лиара точно поняла, почему ей неприятно было видеть, как Шепард мило болтает с лейтенантом Аленко, особенно, когда того ранило на одной из высадок, и он долгое время торчал в медотсеке. Выходя из своей каюты, азари постоянно натыкалась то на него, то на них вместе и, получается, ревновала.

Тяжело вздохнув, Лиара скинула с себя одежду, включила теплую воду и с наслаждением зашла под нее, надеясь, что она смоет все эти мысли из головы, однако они продолжали терзать, с каждой минутой только набирая силу.

***

Последующие несколько дней Лиара не видела Шепард, а если они и пересекались в те редкие моменты, когда она покидала свою каюту, то в лучшем случае приветствовали друг друга, а в худшем — девушка просто пролетала мимо, спеша по своим делам. Однако она никогда не забывала кивнуть азари, и от этого жеста становилось немного теплее на душе.

В один из вечеров Лиара вышла из медотсека, чтобы перекусить и специально выбрала время, когда палуба должна была быть пуста, так как ночные дежурные уже давно заступили на смену, а остальной экипаж спал. Двери разъехались, и до ее слуха донеслись негромкие голоса. Азари никогда бы не спутала их ни с чем, потому что один из них — самый красивый, что она когда-либо слышала — принадлежал Шепард, а второй ненавистный, пусть и весьма приятный — Аленко. Они мило беседовали о чем-то у консоли, где постоянно ковырялся лейтенант. Кажется, парочка не заметила Лиару, и она осторожно выглянула из-за угла. Шепард выглядела безупречно: прямая осанка, сцепленные за спиной руки, а главное ни намека на то, чтобы сделать разговор более близким — границы ее личного пространства не нарушались, что не могло не радовать. Однако Кайден постоянно норовил придвинуться ближе или как-то невзначай прикоснуться к ней, что-то рассказывая. Но надо отдать ему должное, все его попытки выглядели ненавязчиво. 

Шепард не казалась сильно увлеченной тем, что, не останавливаясь, вещал Аленко. Она изредка кивала головой, словно старалась показать свою заинтересованность, а иногда даже вставляла комментарии. За одним из поздних ужинов, когда капитан единственный раз за день решила что-нибудь перехватить, Лиара рассказывала о культуре азари, и Шепард слушала с удовольствием. Или Т`Сони просто видела то, во что ей так хотелось верить. Наверное, это действительно так, ведь коммандер продолжала общаться с Кайденом, а Лиару попросту игнорировать. Укол ревности поразил так сильно, что азари с трудом подавила подступившие слезы и вернулась к себе, решив, что сегодня может обойтись и без ужина.

Но как Лиара не старалась, мысли о Шепард никак не хотели покидать ее, а подсознание постоянно подкидывало образ полуобнаженной девушки, стоило только закрыть глаза. А уж свои сны азари даже вспоминать не могла, не покрывшись густым румянцем. Но коммандер продолжала упорно избегать ее. На высадки она брала всех, даже Тали! Кварианку, которая только выбралась с Флотилии, а не прошедшую серьезную подготовку азари. Лиара злилась на это, поэтому твердо решила, что пусть Шепард и не рассматривает ее в том же качестве, что и красавчика-Аленко, но зато они хотя бы смогут проводить время вместе, пусть даже это будут всего лишь высадки. Т`Сони твердо решила, что должна поговорить с коммандером о случившемся и расставить все точки над «i».

Однако поймать Шепард для разговора оказалось не так просто, у той постоянно возникали срочные дела, и уделить пару минут Лиаре она просто не могла. Конечно, азари прекрасно понимала, что это всего лишь отговорки, поэтому решила взять дело в свои руки и застать коммандера там, откуда она сбежать точно не сможет. Т`Сони попросила Джокера сообщить ей, когда отряд вернется с высадки, а потом подгадала время, чтобы капитан направилась в душевую, которой, как заметила Лиара, тоже предпочитала пользоваться в одиночестве.

Азари надеялась застать Шепард, когда та только войдет и еще не успеет начать, но стоило дверям разъехаться, она раскрыла рот от представшей ее глазам картины. Обнаженная девушка стояла вполоборота, что позволяло рассмотреть ее в мельчайших деталях. Закрыв глаза и подставив лицо теплым струйкам, она не двигалась, а просто наслаждалась водой, стекающей по телу, от которого Лиара не могла оторвать взгляда, стараясь запомнить каждый изгиб. Внизу живота все сладостно заныло, а внутри возникло острое желание скинуть с себя одежду и присоединиться к девушке, почувствовать ее вкус на своих губах, ощутить, как сильные руки обхватят... Вдруг, видимо почувствовав взгляд, Шепард открыла глаза и повернула голову. Т`Сони мгновенно скрылась из виду, помчавшись прочь и отчаянно надеясь, что коммандер ее не заметила. Что она вообще о ней подумает после этого?

Пронесшись мимо удивленной Чаквас, Лиара ураганом влетела в свою каюту и заперла дверь, будто боялась, что Шепард погонится за ней из душа. Хотя азари тут же поймала себя на мысли, что совсем не против такого поворота событий. Она уселась прямо на пол и прислонилась спиной к холодному металлу двери.

— Молодец, Т`Сони! — иронично произнесла азари, покачав головой. — Тебе уже сто шесть, а ведешь себя, как пятидесятилетняя идиотка!

На следующий день Лиара просто сгорала от стыда и вообще не покидала свою каюту, что весьма взволновало Карин, но к ее чести вопросов она задавать не стала, а лишь принесла паек, чтобы та хотя бы поела.

Однако, в конце концов, желание быть рядом с **_ней_** все-таки пересилило и стыд, и страх, поэтому на следующий день Т`Сони убедилась, что отряд не на высадке, а Шепард скорее всего у себя, и уверенно направилась к капитанской каюте. Пересекая палубу, она чувствовала на себе красноречивый взгляд Аленко, словно он старался прожечь в ней дыру. И не одну.

— Лейтенант, — вежливо поприветствовала его Лиара, когда остановилась неподалеку от двери, все же не решаясь потревожить Шепард.

— Доктор Т`Сони, — следуя ее примеру, кивнул Кайден, но почему-то не вернулся к своему занятию у консоли, а продолжил изучающе смотреть на азари, изрядно этим смущая. 

Она уже хотела поинтересоваться, у себя ли капитан, как сервоприводы двери загудели, откатив ее в сторону. Из каюты практически вылетела Шепард и уже собиралась промчаться мимо, но Лиара набралась сил и окликнула ее:

— Коммандер!

Девушка остановилась и на секунду закрыла глаза, словно старалась успокоиться и подавить в себе эмоции. Может, азари выбрала не самое удачное время, но отступать уже было некуда, а то очередного провала Лиара бы не перенесла.

— Чего? — Шепард развернулась к собеседнице, и та, к своему огромному, облегчению не почувствовала в ее голосе враждебности, хотя нотки раздражения все же присутствовали, впрочем, как и всегда.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — уверенно глядя в глаза девушки, сказала азари.

Нахмурившись, коммандер посмотрела куда-то за ее спину, наверняка на развесившего уши Аленко, и слегка закусила губу, явно раздумывая, как же поступить. Наконец она кивнула, приняв решение.

— У меня есть срочные дела, но они займут не больше пятнадцати минут. Подожди меня в каюте, — Шепард указала на дверь, — я вернусь, и мы поговорим.

— Коммандер, ты уверена, что это уместно... — начала Лиара, несколько смутившись от такого предложения, но не успела закончить.

— Просто не ройся в моих вещах, Т`Сони, — неопределенно махнула рукой девушка и быстро направилась в сторону лифта.

Азари проводила ее взглядом, до неприличия долго задержав его чуть ниже талии. Когда Шепард скрылась за углом, Лиара развернулась и, стараясь не смотреть в сторону хмурого Аленко, прошла к каюте капитана и вошла внутрь, закрыв за собой дверь. Кайден выглядел несколько обиженным. Интересно, а бывал ли он когда-нибудь здесь, по крайней мере, в одиночестве? Наверное, он завидовал, что такая привилегия досталась какой-то азари, а не ему. Лиара не смогла сдержать довольной улыбки от этой мысли. 

Однако Т`Сони мучил и другой вопрос. Шепард оставила ее одну в собственной каюте, что бы это могло значить? Такую высокую степень доверия? Или это какая-то проверка? Впрочем, азари сейчас решила не думать об этом и с интересом огляделась. Серые металлические стены и пол, строгий интерьер, ничего лишнего, все по-военному минималистично. Кровать оказалась на удивление большой, особенно по сравнению с больничной кушеткой, что выступала таковой для Лиары, но достаточно жесткой, как она успела проверить. Застелена она была весьма небрежно, совсем не по-армейски, хотя Т`Сони читала, что в Альянсе с порядком все строго. Справа у стены расположилось рабочее место с большим терминалом на столе, несколькими сваленными в кучу датападами и стаканом с какой-то жидкостью янтарного цвета в нем. Лиара не смогла удержаться и понюхала напиток, поморщившись от резкого запаха. Она предположила, что это какой-то крепкий алкоголь, а полупустая бутылка, стоящая на полу за столом и не заметная сразу со входа, подтвердила, что это земной виски. Азари никогда не любила выпивку, но, видимо, это был способ бороться со стрессом, а у первого человека-Спектра его наверняка было предостаточно. 

Вдруг взгляд Лиары зацепился за данные на датападе, лежащем поверх всех остальных. Она пару минут колебалась, не желая преступать границы дозволенного, но любопытство все же взяло верх, а рука сама потянулась к планшету. На небольшом экране азари не без удивления увидела свое фото, а также досье, что, видимо, собрал на нее Альянс. Выходит, Шепард изучала ее и не так давно. Впрочем, иллюзий на этот счет Лиара не испытывала. Не удивительно, что коммандер хотела узнать как можно больше о дочери предательницы. Или может, интерес был не только профессиональный? Во второе Т`Сони очень хотелось верить.

Как и обещала, Шепард вскоре вернулась, а Лиара ждала ее, скромно присев в кресло, но тут же подскочила, стоило только двери открыться. Девушка скептически прищурилась и скрестила руки на груди, как она это обычно делала.

— Хотела поговорить? Я слушаю, — спокойно сказала она.

— Я должна извиниться за то, что произошло в том бункере, — начала Т`Сони, чувствуя, как от волнения ноги готовы буквально подкоситься. — Этого больше не повторится, коммандер.

— Конечно, не повторится, — кивнула Шепард, — потому что ты больше не будешь участвовать в высадках.

— Но... — попыталась возразить Лиара.

— Никаких «но», — сурово отрезала девушка, слегка нахмурившись. — Ты здесь как специалист по протеанам, так выполняй свою работу. Разбирайся с моими видениями, узнай, что нужно Сарену, или что ты там еще делаешь. А высадки предоставь нам.

— Но тебе пригодится биотик, — стояла на своем азари.

— У меня есть биотик. Кайден очень талантлив, — возразила Шепард, но при упоминании лейтенанта в глазах ее мелькнуло что-то странное, правда понять, что именно, Лиара не смогла.

— Коммандер, — Т`Сони подошла ближе, но та отступила на шаг, снова не давая преодолеть свою непробиваемую стену, — ты меня недооцениваешь. Азари — сильнейшие биотики в галактике. К тому же я проходила подготовку такую же, как все десантницы нашей расы. Думаю, ты с ними сталкивалась и понимаешь, о чем идет речь.

— У меня нет к тебе претензий как к бойцу, Лиара, — произнесла девушка и немного запнулась, видимо, осознав, что назвала ее по имени, чего уже давно не делала. — Дело в другом, — она отвела взгляд в сторону, хотя до этого уверенно смотрела прямо в глаза собеседнице, что, по правде говоря, ставило в тупик.

— Я осознала свою ошибку, — воспользовавшись моментом, пока Шепард немного отвлеклась, Т`Сони приблизилась к ней, но не слишком, чтобы не возникла неловкость, — и я обещаю, что впредь такого не повторится. Дай мне шанс, ведь каждый заслуживает второго шанса.

Коммандер снова посмотрела на Лиару и смутилась от того, что она так близко. Девушка нервно сглотнула, но, тем не менее, не отодвинулась, что весьма удивляло. Ее реакции постоянно были настолько разными, что Т`Сони совсем запуталась, как в них разбираться и реагировать. Вдруг у Шепард пискнул омни-тул, и азари была готова поклясться, что та выдохнула с таким облегчением, будто только что избежала неминуемой смерти. Она быстро отошла практически в другой конец комнаты и мельком пробежалась по входящему сообщению. 

— Слушай, мне нужно срочно связаться с колонией «Надежда Чжу», — коммандер взглянула на Лиару, понимающе кивнувшую — долг ведь превыше всего. — Я сообщу тебе свое решение.

— Хорошо, — прежде чем выйти, азари улыбнулась и заметила, как щеки Шепард едва заметно покраснели.

Разговор прошел гораздо лучше, чем ожидала Лиара. И пусть коммандер по-прежнему не захочет брать ее на высадки, то хотя бы в их общении наметилось хоть какое-то потепление. Т`Сони вышла и ее довольная улыбка, невольно тронувшая губы, не укрылась от цепкого взора Кайдена. Похоже, все это время лейтенант ждал, когда же они закончат, а сейчас усиленно делал вид, что занят делом, но азари чувствовала его пристальный взгляд, буквально прожигающий спину. Расправив плечи и гордо вздернув подбородок, Лиара грациозно проследовала к двери медотсека и скрылась там, по пути борясь с невыносимым искушением развернуться и показать ему язык или скорчить рожу. Все-таки она взрослая азари, а не какая-нибудь малолетняя дурочка. 

Последующие несколько часов Лиара провела за работой, как вдруг ее отвлекло сообщение с просьбой войти. Улыбнувшись, Т`Сони нажала на кнопку, и двери разъехались, впустив внутрь Шепард. Она, как всегда, хмурилась, отчего между бровей уже появилась едва заметная морщинка, но напряжена была больше обычного. Связано ли это с визитом сюда, либо сеансом связи с колонией оставалось только гадать.

— Лиара, — обратилась девушка, поджав губы от волнения, — я хотела извиниться за то, что вела себя с тобой так грубо. Ты не заслужила этого.

Азари слегка вскинула брови, не ожидая подобного, и тепло улыбнулась, молча кивнув в знак того, что извинения приняты.

— И я хотела сказать, что мы летим на Ферос. Там замечена активность гетов, нужно разобраться. На этой планете много протеанских руин, я подумала, что тебя это может заинтересовать. Поэтому, если захочешь, то я не против взять сильного биотика в отряд, — выпалила на одном дыхании Шепард.

— Я с радостью, коммандер — кивнула Т`Сони, стараясь сохранять спокойствие, тогда как хотелось кинуться собеседнице на шею.

— Будь готова через восемь часов. Я сообщу о сборе в командном центре, — ответила девушка и посмотрела азари в глаза, но не так, как обычно — взгляд ее совсем не казался таким тяжелым, а скорее даже мягким. Такого Лиара еще ни разу не видела.

Однако Шепард быстро взяла себя в руки и уже в следующее мгновение снова нахмурилась, будто груз проблем на какое-то время отступил, а сейчас навалился на плечи с еще большей силой.

— Мне нужно идти, — отчеканила коммандер и, больше не говоря ни слова, быстро покинула каюту.

Т`Сони проводила ее взглядом и расплылась в довольной улыбке. И сказать, что больше ее впечатлило: Шепард, все же сменившая гнев на милость и согласившаяся взять ее на высадку, да еще и на планету, где есть протеанские руины, или тот взгляд, которым она одарила азари, она не могла. Мечтательно закусив губу, Лиара присела в свое неудобное кресло, ставшее вдруг самым уютным в галактике. Может, на самом деле все не так, как она думала, и ее чувства не такие уж и безответные.

***

Высадка на Феросе прошла не так, как ожидалось, явив отряду древнейшее разумное растение — Торианина, чуть не погубившее всю команду, и лишь чудом им удалось выбраться из его «логова» живыми. Да еще и не с пустыми руками, а с Шифром — ключом к загадочным видениям Шепард из Маяка.

Но, как ни странно, Лиару впечатлило не это. А небольшой случай, когда завязался бой с группой гетов. Отряду приходилось отстреливаться практически без передышки, и вряд ли бы удалось победить превосходящее число противников, если бы не Тали и ее инженерские способности. Она взламывала противников, обращая их против своих же, а установленные ею турели прикрывали команду, пока они меняли позиции. И вот, казалось бы, все уже практически кончилось, как вдруг словно из неоткуда появился ракетчик. Т`Сони только выпустила сингулярность, поднявшую нескольких гетов в воздух, и спряталась, чтобы перевести дух. Поток пуль ее хлипкое укрытие с трудом, но выдерживало, однако что-то покрупнее калибром разнесло бы его в клочья. Азари даже вздохнуть не успела, как сбоку донеслось: «Нет! Лиара!», а в следующую секунду на нее налетело что-то, точнее кто-то тяжелый, выбив весь воздух из легких. Они откатились в сторону, а в то место, где только что находилась Т`Сони, врезались по очереди две ракеты, вдребезги разнеся укрытие и подняв клубы пыли. Нависнув сверху, этот «кто-то» прикрыл ее собой от летящих осколков и обломков.

— Лиара, ты в порядке? — словно откуда-то издалека донесся нервный, но в то же время приятный голос.

Открыв глаза, Т`Сони увидела лицо Шепард, так близко, что можно было прикоснуться к ней губами. На каких-то несколько мгновений мир вокруг стерся: не было ни гетов, ни взрывов и выстрелов, ни даже Тали, только они вдвоем, не отрывающие друг от друга взгляда. Однако реальность быстро вернула Лиаре способность соображать, и коротко ответив: «Да», она потянулась за отлетевшим пистолетом. Кивнув, коммандер быстро вернулась в бой, будто ничего и не произошло.

Но, как выяснилось, не только азари запомнила этот момент. Шепард также его не забыла, тем более когда узнала, что в этой перестрелке Т`Сони вывихнула плечо, но отреагировала по-своему. Она снова перестала брать Лиару на высадки, что ее жутко раздражало. Причин коммандер не объясняла, но, похоже, азари опять ее разочаровала, так глупо подставившись. После этого Шепард снова продолжила избегать ее, а заодно и флиртовать с Аленко. Лиаре же оставалось только смириться с происходящим и забыть про свои чувства, ведь девушка ясно дала понять свое отношение и, кто ей на самом деле интересен.

А вскоре поступило сообщение о том, что на Новерии была замечена Матриарх Бенезия, и все запуталось окончательно. Шепард пообещала вернуть Лиаре мать, но не справилась...

***

Т`Сони и представить себе не могла, что после всего случившегося, а заодно и в преддверии неизвестных событий сможет вообще почувствовать себя счастливой. Но сейчас, после прекрасной ночи, наполненной объятиями Вечности, первыми для нее в _таком_ смысле, да еще и проведенными с той, в кого она влюбилась с самой первой встречи, юная азари испытывала именно такие эмоции. Чувствуя, как несколько грубоватая ладонь рядом лежащей Шепард, медленно и на удивление нежно скользит по животу, ей хотелось, чтобы это мгновение никогда не заканчивалось. И хоть это было невозможно, у них оставалось еще несколько часов до Илоса, где они наконец встретят главного врага, Сарена, и нужно было насладиться ими сполна, вдруг этому больше не суждено повториться.

— Лиара, — подперев голову рукой, Шепард посмотрела на нее, — можно я задам тебе вопрос?

— Конечно, — улыбнулась Т`Сони.

— Это ты тогда подглядывала за мной в душе? — иронично изогнув бровь, усмехнулась коммандер.

— Что? — азари почувствовала, как кровь прилила к щекам, и они запылали с такой силой, что девушка наверняка ощутила их жар. — Конечно, нет, с чего ты взяла, что это была я? — затараторила она.

— Вот и ответ, — хмыкнула Шепард, быстро поцеловав Лиару в щеку, — а ты, оказывается, шалунья, доктор Т`Сони.


End file.
